Feelings held so deep within
by fumoffu07
Summary: Inuyasha never wanted to date Kikyo, but was forced to. Kagome, loosing one of her very best friends, Inuyasha, don't talk to him anymore. They keep themselves seperated from eachother for five years straight. Will this be the year that thet will final
1. It's just a watch

Ok here is this story one more time. I wrote this story before, but I didn't really like the first chapter, I wasn't pleased with any of it at all. So I decided to write it over. In the other story it practically explains mostly everything. So I'll just briefly explain there.

In this story it is late October, and practically everyone is a little bit older than regularly. Souta is 13, Kohaku is 14, and Kagome is 15 turning 16 in December. Sango and Inuyasha are 16, and Miroku is 17. Bankotsu is 17, Jakotsu is 17. Everyone else is 17 and 18.

Inuyasha is currently dating Kikyo, and he doesn't like Kagome at all (there is a perfectly good reason about this. Don't worry Kikyo haters this will change!)

Miroku is still a hoe, and Kouga and Kagome used to date, but because of circumstances they broke up. Bankotsu has a crush on Kagome, and she thinks he's extremely cute, but doesn't hold strong feelings for him.

And that's all I can think of for now. I really hope you guys enjoy the story.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in Inuyasha. That's it and I will times that so I don't have to write it for each chapter.

Feelings held so deep within.

Chapter One: It's only watch.

"Hey Miroku, you seen my watch, I've been looking all over for it." Inuyasha asked with great concern in his face. It just turned five thirty, the boys finished kendo practice working on their defense and offense skills.

"Dammit I can't find it" "Your sure you didn't leave it at home?" asked Miroku sitting on the bench taking off his kendo kimono. Inuyasha looked everywhere, searching threw his belongings, he found nothing. "No man, this is the third time this happened to me, if my father see's that I don't have my watch, he'll kill me. You know how much this shit cost?"

Miroku laughed at his fear. It was the only time Inuyasha was afraid, was when he talked about his father. Actually everyone was afraid of Inuyasha's dad, they didn't know why, but he had a way of scaring the hell out of people.

"It was on me today man!" he punched the locker getting angrier by the minute. "Hey you guys we got to go, schools about to lock up!" yelled the coach popping his head in the locker room.

"Inuyasha you'll find it tomorrow, just hide it from your dad, he'll probably not see it, I mean you've lost it before." Assured Miroku slipping on his coat, "come on lets go before you get stuck in here." "Guess your right" he sighed, not feeling so sure about what will happen when he get's home.

The boy's began to walk down the long stairs exiting towards their cars. They stood at the side walk waiting for the cars to pass by. It was almost clear seeing that there was only one car left to come by. Suddenly it stopped infront of Miroku and Inuyasha, they were confused because they already had rides of their own.

They looked at each other wondering who it was. The windows were tainted, and the car was red, looked new so they really didn't know who the car belonged to. Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders and began walking behind the car to go to his. But then the car backed up and stopped him from his tracks. "What the hell?" he said to his self, Miroku snickered, confused as well.

Then he proceeded doing what he did before, but the car did it again. He cursed screaming at the brand new car. He began walking forward towards Miroku, then the car did the same.

"Miroku, is this some kind of joke?" he blamed his best friend, he frowned at his question. "How could you blame me, I don't know who this person is?" It felt extremely awkward and uncomfortable being chased by someone in a car that just won't leave. Inuyasha began to inch backwards a bit trying to not be seen, but the car did the same.

He took a dash, it was all he could think of.

But the car suddenly dashed as well, Inuyasha caught in a daze, couldn't move. "Oh shit!"

It stopped a feet in front of him. If Inuyasha didn't hold on tight, he would have pee' d on himself. He was shaking in and out of his body.

"What the hell's your problem?" yelled Miroku banging on the window. The person had put the window down, surprised to see who it was he backed up. Well, Miroku wasn't really surprised after all. He began to laugh almost about to roll on the floor.

It was Jakotsu.

Inuyasha stepped away from the front of the car trying to make out who it was. When he reached the window he was shot back in shock like he saw a decapitated figure laying in there. "YOU!" He screamed.

"Hey boo, looking all cute in your little Kendo kimono. MMM just like I like em'." He licked his lips, looking at Inuyasha up and down.

He winced, clutching his stomach about to throw up from the sight. "Look, how many times have I got to tell you... I...DONT...LIKE...YOU! I don't like you as a person, friend, partner or any thing else you think of me in any was in your sick head. Your dumb ass could have killed me back there, but you sit here in your little car and laugh like its some kind of funny shit!" He was outraged. Miroku tried to calm him down from behind.

"Inuyasha calm down, I was just playing. Don't get your panties all in a bunch now, you know you like it when I play with you!" Inuyasha raised his fist ready to beat the living hell out of Jakotsu. But his hand was stopped.

It was Bankotsu, ready to defend his brother. "Hey look Inuyasha, what ever he did, I promise you he won't do it again. He just plays way" looking at his brother "too much."

"Exactly what I was about to say" in came Miroku coming from the sidelines, shielding behind Inuyasha. They looked at him, and Inuyasha upbraided him, turning back to Bankotsu.

"Look, just get him off my nuts, or I'll rip him to shreds." he warned and started walking off.

"Ohh strong, silent and sexaayy, just like I like them!" he cheered on his crush. Inuyasha winced from his statement, but continued to walk to his car.

Miroku laughed silently as he walked behind Inuyasha.

A few minutes later they left the premises of the high school and went their ways.

Inuyasha drove home thinking of his mother, as he always did. It was so sad because she died when he was 12 years old leaving him behind with his evil father and half brother. His mother Kaeru Watana, who he resembled, mostly around the eyes, was also missed greatly by his father. He never showed it, but if you did sneak up on him, you would find tears in his eyes from time to time.

Sesshomaru had moved out one year ago, never really hearing from him, was tired of living with his father, so he went to venture out and lived with his mother, Kina. Kina being the drunk she was, walked in and out the hospital from overdose. He was just five minutes away from home by now looking at the red light that seemed to stay the same for the longest time.

"Come on... come on change" he begged sticking his head up in between his windshield and steering wheel. "Ah finally" it changed and he was definitely pleased. The faster he came home, the sooner he'll be able to avoid his hysterical father. Suddenly his cell phone rang, causing him to swerve a bit being cautious of his father.

Too bad cause it was his father on the other line.

"Inuyasha were are you, you were supposed to be home thirty minutes ago, explain yourself."

"Oh I'm only like three minutes away, the practice went overtime, I guess. I didn't keep track of time-" "Crap" he thought hearing himself say that, he knew his father was going to ask him about the damn watch too.

"How can you loose track of time when you have a watch that I bought you?"

Inuyasha was silent, stuck and extremely afraid.

"Hello, am I talking to myself here, or is my brain dead son on the other line?"

"I had put it in my locker while I was practicing so that it wouldn't get messed up bye any blows." He sighed feeling relief for a moment there. His father always got him cornered any chance he could, and Inuyasha didn't like it one bit.

"Alright I'll see you home then." "Alright bye."

He reached the house in a matter of minutes. His hands were clammy and sweating. Inuyasha's shaky hand turned the knob then his terrified head popped in side hoping that his insane father was upstairs in his room.

Thankfully he wasn't in the living room, so he gave a sigh and entered the great mansion. (Ohh, his father is a doctor... so you know...A Surgeon General)

The close was clear, and then he ran as fast as lightning up stairs towards his room. "Inuyasha" he heard his father creeping behind him. Inuyasha turned quickly in surprise as he entered his room.

He looked at his father's 6 foot 11 inch frame, and gulped with fear. "Oh hey dad" he was uneasy. "Hey son, so how was kendo practice?"

Inuyasha just wanted to run away, he didn't want to answer any questions from his father, all he wanted to do is go somewhere safe. Somewhere, where no one will beat the pulp out of him. Too late, he already entered the territory of hell, or in short terms... home.

"Oh it was great, school was great to." he quickly added, not trying to waist any time. "Good" he shook his head approving his son's answer.

"Well dad, I'm going to go in my room now, to finish my homework, all right?" He scratched his head, trying to look normal. "Yeah sure, don't want to hold you up."

He gave a heavy sigh, his father ignored it. But Mr. Watana noticed In's discomfort, so he slowly scanned his son till his golden eyes narrowed on his naked wrist.

He got caught, BIG TIME!

"So... Where's the watch?" Inuyasha's heart sank, he'd rather die a horrible death, then to tell his father what he did to his expensive watch.

"Um"...

"Um?" his father echoed

"Huh?" Inuyasha acted as if he was stupid.

"You heard me where the hell's the watch?" he folded his arm moving slowly towards his son.

He gulped "well, the problem is that I think I left it in my locker." There was silence, his father stood there reprimanding him. "You think you left it in your locker!" he yelled. "NO, no I left it in my locker see-"

"Shut up, you forgetful twit, your so damn irresponsible. I should have never gave that damn $2,000 watch, I should have spend my money else where!" He began to pace up and down the hallway. "Loosing the damn watch!" he derided his son.

"I never said I lost the damn watch, I said I left it in my locker!" His father stopped pacing, and walked over to his son.

"What, are you talking back!" he barked. "Does it look like I'm talking back to you!"

Mr. Watana had enough of Inuyasha, he slammed his fist inside the wall. "WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Inuyasha didn't care, he was a bit scared of his father right then, but he was tired of this happening every time. "You heard me!" he inched up towards his father's face.

That was a bad move.

In less than a second, his father swung straight to his face, causing a dent in his temple. Inuyasha fell flat on the ground. "Get up, get up NOW!" Inuyasha couldn't see, his heart raced. Blood spilled out of his head, but his father took no regard. Mr. Watana dragged him into his room to finish the job.

* * *

Ok that's it for now. Tell me what you think. I'd love some advice. Thanks for reading. Oh remember REVIEW! 


	2. New Man

Hello people. This is the second chapter of Fellings Held so Deep Within, I hope you guys enjoy it. Oh remember to review!

ENJOY:

* * *

**Chapter 2**: New Man

"Kags, did you see Miroku today" sighed Sango as she ranted over her crush. "He's so cute, but the big problem is that he doesn't take the time to be with one girl, me!" Kagome laughed. "Well, one day he'll learn his lesson. But the thing I want to know is when are you gonna confess your love Sango?"

There was a small silence on the other line. "Sango are you there?" "huh?" she answered back. "He might be fine as hell, but he's a pervert, and I bet if I did tell him he would just say yes because I'm an attractive girl.

"What about you and Inuyasha?" she asked knowing the answer already. "Sango what kind of question is that, you know we don't get along. We hate each other."

"Well you guys used to be the best of friends, I really still don't understand why you two aren't friends anymore. And I mostly don't understand why he's dating Kikyo, I mean that's ludicrous." Kagome agreed. "I know, but you know, she used to be so nice. She was still obsessed with Inuyasha cause she like him ever since she saw him when she moved around here. But she was nice, now when she started spending more time with Kagura it's ben mean old bitchy Kikyo."

Suddenly Kagome heard strange noises, noises that she heard before but never knew what they were. She looked left to right, everything was normal. The noise was curtailed so she didn't worry about it too much. "Are you ok, you were quiet for a moment." Sango asked with concern. "Yeah I'm good, you know those weird noises we heard last time you were here, that's what I heard."

"I see" she responded. Suddenly she heard more of them. Kagome got up from her chair and started looking out the window. It was extremely dark outside. Some teens broke the street lights two days ago around the same time. Kagome thought it was them again back to finish their job, but it wasn't. She hadn't noticed her next door neighbor's balcony's curtains were wide open.

She saw Mr. Watana picking up something from the floor and throwing it back, as if he were squishing a bug. Then the noise stopped. Kagome starred for a while, and the noise never returned. The scene was perplexing to Kagome, she tilted her head wondering what he was doing in Inuyasha's room.

She still was standing at the window, being curious as always. "Hey Sango, I'll call you back" she hung up without waiting for a response.

Mr. Watana twitched and looked up seeing Kagome watching him from a far. 'Oh Shit' she thought seeing his expression. He smiled, an eerie smile, she smiled back, but had a nervous one. Kagome closed her curtains and stepped back feeling threatened. "Why did I have to live beside maniacs?" She sat back on her bed contemplating over the whole situation...

"Kagome, come down for dinner!" yelled her mother in the kitchen. Kagome looked at her door "alright I'll be there." She hopped up off her bed and made her way downstairs smelling the delicious food her mother slaved over that day.

Souta met her in the hallway, blocking her way downstairs. He looked at her, waiting for Kagome to say something. "What?" she laid her hands on her hips wanting him to move out the way. He looked a bit nervouse, but he was smiling. "Mom has a secret" was all he said.

Kagome was quite confused, but really didn't care she was ready to eat. "What secret" she sighed tilting her head on the wall. "You'll be really pissed that's all I know" he began to smile even harder than before. Kagome wouldn't be surprised if he grew horns from the way he looked at that moment. Her curiosity began to grow when he said she would be pissed. She had to know now, it was killing her inside.

"Why would I be pissed?" she stepped in closer to him, he backed up. "Tell me twerp" she stepped in again, now Souta felt threatened. "Guess" he smiled again. "Look, you either tell me or get out of my way!" she crossed her arms giving him a piercing look.

"Find out yourself" then he ran off leaving her in the stairs. She remained their looking at the spot he once stood in. "That... little jerk." After that she made her way downstairs. When she reached her destination their was a man, not too old about her mother's age sitting down at the small wooden dinner table. He saw her, got up and bowed.

"Hello", she did the same. Kagome left the dining premises looking for her mother. _'Please don't tell me this is the thing that Souta was talking about' she thought walking toward the kitchen._

She saw her mother cutting some vegetables for salad, Souta sat on a stool looking at the hot pie their mother made for desert. "You touch it you'll get it" her mother smiled at him. Souta hunched his head, then looked up seeing a mad looking Kagome at the doorway. "I'll be leaving now, I'm gonna be in my seat." He inched his way around Kagome trying not to make any contact he feared that she'll snap.

Ms. Higurashi turned around and saw Kagome starring at the shiny tile floor. "Kagome" she said a little shaky. She looked up and thought for a while. Then she sighed and walked in besides her mother. "Who is that man that's in the dinning area. He's sitting down their as if um, he was invited here by you I suppose? Is he a friend of yours?"

"Kagome... I've been meaning to tell you, yes he is a friend of mine." Kagome smiled in relief. "But he is a very good friend of mine, were dating." Kagome looked at her mother with a ARE YOU SERIOUS! look. "What!" she began to move around her mother.

"Kagome please-" "Pleas what mom... how long have you known him?" She calmed down a bit. Her mother didn't respond. "Mom, how long have you known him?" Ms. Higurashi sighed "two months" Kagome wanted to cry. "We've been dating for two months."  
"And it's now that you tell me?"

Ms. Higurashi walked closer to Kagome and caressed her arm trying to make her feel better. "Look... I was worried that you would be mad at me for dating. But Kagome it's not fair, I need someone to love, and someone to love me back." She looked at her mother, "Grandpa, Souta, and I love you dearly." She smiled at her daughter "that's not the same love that I'm talking about honey."

"Are you ok?" she asked seeing her daughter's discomfort. "Yeah, what ever" she walked out the kitchen heading towards the dinning room.

Mr. Watana stood over his bruised son after seeing Kagome watching him threw her window. He closed the balcony door and curtains. He walked threw the room looking for Inuyasha's book bag. "It better be in here!" He threw all his belongings on the floor revealing text books, pens, pencils, notebooks and other school items. He walked around the room and noticed a picture on his bed side. He walked up to it and it was a picture of Inuyasha, Kagome, and Miroku at the fair when they were younger.

"He's still thinking about her I see, we've got to put a stop to that." He tore up the picture and it scattered throughout the floor. "That disgusting Higurashi girl" he gave a face of discuss. His merciless eyes watched his son, practically about to die on the floor. "You'll one day see that what I am doing will help you in the future" then with that he left his inanimate son in his room.

Dinner was done, there was an awkward silence during the first ten minutes of dinner. "Kags could you pass the rice please." asked Souta. He received his rice and gave it back. "Kags could you pass the sake over here" asked her grandfather. It seemed that she was somehow closer to every object on the table, which pissed her off. She just wanted to finish the dinner and return to her room, Kagome didn't even care for the pie.

"So, Souta who was school today?" "It was good mom." "You play sports Souta?" asked the new man. "I sure do Haru, I like doing soccer, keeps the adrenaline pumping and swimming. I found out then if you do become a swimmer and you practice hard like for a long time, you'll be able to have a six pack without doing sit ups. You'll have a cut body"

Kagome rolled her eyes, being the only one in the room that didn't giggle at Souta. _"How the hell can they act like this is ok. Gramps why aren't you bitchin' at the ass hole that thinks he could take the place of my daddy!" You usually harass the new men that enters the house. Shit any man that tries to flirt with mom or me he goes crazy. But this 'Haru' guy had to be on his good side. I think I'm the only one in this house that hates him."_

"Oh Kags" he laughed a bit, "If you mind me calling you that, you do any sports yourself." Even though this never bothered her, she snapped, badly.

"First of all I don't do sports anymore, second of all I do mine if you call me Kags because it's only people I know and people I like call me Kags. So could you please refrain from calling me Kags, sense I neither know you nor like you."

* * *

AN:

Alright that's it for now remember to review don't hold back! Even thought no one will reveiw for this story tear it's ok I guess, but it would be nice though! SO PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
